A Trainer's Gardevoir
by Keeper Of Night
Summary: A Professor's Assistant dreams of challenging the Unova league, but the day professor Juniper lets him start his quest is the day he has a fateful encounter with a Kirlia that could change his life.
1. A Surprise From Hoenn

Chapter 1 A Surprize From Hoenn

Ok here it is. My first FanFic.

Rated T+. Very little bad language, but may include adult themes as the story progresses.

A love story between a Gardevoir and her trainer (such a new idea right?).

Read and enjoy (yes, that's an order).

I don't own Pokemon, plain and simple.

"Text" Speech

**-Text-** Telepathy

_*Text_* Thought

(*) Beginning/End

(*)(*)(*) Scene Change

(*)

As a professor's assistant, Jacob was expected to follow orders from the professor. But he was always a rebellious one, or so he was told continuously. Jacob lived in Unova, an assistant to professor Juniper in Nuvema Town. She always had him take care of the most difficult jobs. Usually looking through forests for days for a certain item. On occasion Jacob had to fight to protect the labs supply of pokemon and pokeballs.

Why? He was easily one of the strongest trainers that Juniper had ever met. Juniper kept giving Jacob the most difficult jobs to keep strong. Jacob's team was strong enough to take on most of the gym leaders, a dream Jacob had for a while. His sixteenth birthday was coming up, and professor Juniper was about to let him leave to see the world and challenge the Unova league.

Jacob was packed for another day of hiking, with enough supplies for several days. He walked into the lab, thinking the rest of the day would include a long trek through some forest for some odd item. Juniper was waiting inside.

"Jacob!" Professor Juniper called from the other end of the building. When Jacob moved closer she continued. "Jacob, I'm deciding to let you journey the Unova region and challenge the Unova league."

Jacob processed this; he had already been traveling Unova on business for the professor. But being able to do what he wanted? And challenge the Unova League? It was his dream come true, and it seemed unbelievable.

"Are you sure professor?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. "I'm sure there's something I could work on here."

"No Jacob. I've decided. For your sixteenth birthday you are free to make your wish of challenging the Unova league come true."

Jacob wasn't shocked, his lonely demeanor kept his focus straight. But he was surprised.

"Thanks, professor." Jacob said, already heading for the door. "Tell my mom I promise to call often." He backed out of the building, not hearing Juniper telling him to wait.

Yes, he was lonely. He was a handsome 15 year old, with sandy-blond hair and dark brown eyes, with natural muscles that shown through his lightweight hiking shirt. But most girls he met weren't interested in a professor's assistant; they always flocked to gym leaders and other powerful trainers. As for friends…none…professor Juniper and his pokemon were about the closest things he had to friends.

He was running until he could see the nest town, Accumula Town. He heard his phone ringing and answered it. Professor Juniper was on the other line.

"You never let me finish, do you?" She didn't even bother to say 'hello.' "I first need you to check on a shipment coming in from Hoenn, I need you to help move all of the boxes into inventory and double check the contents."

Jacob moaned and backtracked, and later he was sure glad he did. Fortunately the two towns were only separated by a large hill, one that Jacob easily ran over. On the other side, back in Nuvema Town, he waited by the port. Nuvema Town was located right by the ocean, a port had been built there recently to improve the water route that already existed. Professor Juniper soon joined him, and they watched the huge barge pull into the port.

Jacob was use to this kind of work; he quickly unloaded the different sized boxes from the ship onto a forklift. The forklift took the boxes into the storage facility on the other side of town where professor Juniper kept all her extra supplies. A few workmen helped, but often didn't handle the boxes with the care they needed.

They were nearing the end of the load by the time the sun signaled noon. Jacob worked his way to the back of the boat, where he was told a few small boxes were waiting to be brought out.

As he reached for the boxes, he heard a sob. Not a normal sob that you dismissed right away, but a heart-wrenching cry that made you want to cry as well. Jacob lowered his boxes and headed for the noise. He noticed a green-headed form curled up on the ground. It didn't run when Jacob touched it, but instead looked up.

Jacob found himself looking into the eyes of the prettiest creature he had ever seen, a Kirlia. With magical green hair and large red eyes that seemed to draw Jacob closer. He could tell from the crying the Kirlia was making that it was female.

*_What is such a pretty Kirlia doing here?*_

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked aloud, "Are you lost?"

The Kirlia sensed Jacob's emotions. She found no sign of hatred in him. Only kindness, worry, and…loneliness? A quick read of his emotions and Kirlia knew she could trust this man. The Kirlia did something Jacob didn't expect; she leaped into his arms and cried into his chest, thankful for having someone who shared her sadness. Jacob wasn't sure what to do about her, maybe Juniper would know.

Instead of bringing out the boxes, Jacob exited the barge with the Kirlia wrapped around his neck. No one was around, the workmen had already prepared to leave, and professor Juniper must have already entered the storage area. Kirlia clung tightly as Jacob walked across to the storage facility.

Just as he thought, Juniper was inside.

"What have you been doing? You're supposed to…who's that?" She stopped fussing when she noticed what Jacob was carrying.

"She was on the boat, she must have boarded by mistake." Jacob heard more sobs emit from the Kirlia, he rubbed her back soothingly to calm her.

Juniper was already in action, grabbing her bag and rushing to the Kirlia's side and tried to grab her. The Kirlia refused to let go of Jacob.

Juniper sighed, "I suppose you better come along Jacob. She only seems to trust you right now. You may have to postpone leaving until tomorrow."

Jacob looked down as the Kirlia looked up.

Jacob stared into her eyes, _*I would wait as long as necessary to help her.*_

Kirlia read his thoughts and blushed slightly. *_He's very kind * _She thought *_But I don't even know who he really is…but I feel like I do…. I feel like I could trust him with anything.*_

Jacob held the Kirlia as they walked with Juniper towards the lab. Kirlia had stopped crying and was watching intently on everything as if it were all new to her. Jacob smiled and again ran his fingers through her hair. Kirlia didn't want him to stop; it comforted her that she had someone who was so willing to help her.

Jacob couldn't help but think about her. *_Why was she in that boat?*_

Kyla would look up from time to time. Jacob would think how sad she looked, he wanted to help her in any way he could.

As they reached the examination room in the lab, Jacob slowly set her down on the bed. Kirlia looked up at Jacob and he wiped her tears away. Juniper entered the room, a doctor's bag on her arm.

Kirlia jumped into Jacob's arms as the professor moved closer.

Jacob laughed, "She's only going to check you to see if you were hurt on your trip, Kirlia."

Kirlia looked up into Jacobs's eyes, and then sat down on the bed again. Juniper pushed Jacob out of the room. Kirlia protested about being left with someone she didn't trust.

"It'll be fine Kirlia, I'll be right out here when you're done."

Jacob sat down outside the room as he waited for Kirlia to be brought out. He never felt this concerned about anyone in his life. Maybe it had something to do with Kirlia relying on him so much? *_Why does she only trust me, a stranger she has never met before? Maybe she would like to travel with me…I don't want to leave her behind anyway.*_

A few minutes later, Kirlia exited the room. She ran straight to Jacob and jumped into his arms. _*She's very upset about being lost…She must enjoy be comforted like this.*_

Kirlia seemed to grow tired as Jacob started to stroke his fingers through her hair again. Professor stepped out of the room and looked up from her clipboard.

"She's coping well with being separated from her home. She has signs of beating, but that could just be from being pushed around on the barge. I put her into a pokeball for easy transport, but you should keep her out for a few days to get over the drama." She handed Jacob a new pokeball, he put it in his pocket.

Jacob nodded, and looked up from the pokemon in his arms. "What should we do about her?" He asked professor Juniper "Should I take her back to Hoenn?"

Kirlia's eyes shot open, as she did Jacob felt a voice echo through his head.

-**NO! Don't take me back there! Please!-**

Professor Juniper didn't seem to hear anything, but when Jacob turned to her with a puzzled expression she answered with a laugh. "That was telepathy, Kirlia must really trust you to let you hear her. They can also read the minds of people around them, so be careful what you think around her."

*_Telepathy?_ _And…mind reading? So she must have heard when I thought…oh-no.*_

He couldn't stop himself from having his first thought of her running through his mind, from back on the boat; *_What is such a pretty Kirlia doing here?*_

Both Kirlia and Jacob blushed slightly. Jacob cleared his throat and turned to the professor, "She doesn't want to go back to Hoenn."

"Maybe she would like to stay with you?"

Kirlia snuggled into Jacob's chest again. -**Yes, please. I'd like that.-**

Jacob nodded, "She said yes."

Juniper set down her clipboard and handed Jacob the pokeball. "I thought she might. Just be careful using her in battle, she's had quite a rough time."

Juniper left the building. Jacob followed slowly, not wanting to wake the Kirlia that was now asleep in his arms.

Jacob decided to head for home again. He could wait until tomorrow to leave on his quest, now with a new friend by his side. Inside his home he went up the stairs and lay the Kirlia down on his bed. His heard his mom enter the front door.

Jacob walked quickly and quietly down stairs.

His mom set groceries on the table and turned to her son, "Yes Jacob?"

He relayed all that happened that day, from the professor telling him he could take his journey to him taking Kirlia up to his bedroom.

Jacob's mom pulled him into a hug. "If only your father were here to see you grow up to the young man you are today."

Jacob didn't want to talk about his father; he had died when Jacob was only ten years old.

Jacob heard a noise from upstairs and ran for Kirlia, glad for an excuse not to answer. Kirlia had woken up, and accidentally had pushed over Jacob's lamp, shattering it.

Kirlia began to cry again when Jacob entered the room. -**I'm sorry Master! Please don't hurt me! It was an accident!-**

Jacob sat down beside her and pulled her into a reassuring embrace. "I would never hurt you. I know it was an accident, besides it wont help me at all when I'm traveling Unova."

The Kirlia seemed to cheer up, **-Thank you Master!-**

Jacob set Kirlia back on the bed, "Kirlia? Do you have a name?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like one?"

-**Could I Master? Please?-**

Jacob cringed, "Please, I don't want you to see me as your master. I want you to see me as your friend, so please call me Jacob. As for your name…do you like the name…Kyla?"

Kyla jumped down to the floor and began to dance, -**I love it! Thank you Jacob!-**

Jacob laughed as he watched Kyla dance around the room. He had heard that they were happy when they're trainer was happy, that must be the reason for this outburst. Jacob was very happy to have a new friend.

"Come on Kyla, we should eat now. And I can get something to clean up this mess. We need to be ready to go tomorrow."

Kyla followed Jacob out of the room, *_He's a lot kinder than my old master. I'm glad he found me.*_

(*)(*)(*)

Later that night, Jacob and Kyla had finished their sandwiches (with Pokefood for Kyla). Then they went up to Jacob's room.

-**Where do I sleep Jacob?- **Kyla asked sleepily.

Jacob smiled and placed Kyla onto his bed. "You could sleep with me tonight, if you would like. I know you're still pretty shaken about what happened today."

Kyla smiled, -**Thank you- **she mumbled sleepily.

Jacob went into the bathroom and dressed for bed in boxers and a thin tee shirt. When he exited, he noticed Kyla already asleep. Jacob smiled and pulled a blanket over her fragile body. Kyla smiled in her sleep.

Jacob lay down, waiting for sleep to come. *_Tomorrow I'll finally be able to fulfill my dreams of challenging the Unova league.* _He thought _*And with a new friend to help me.* _added Jacob as he looked at Kyla's gentle form next to him.

*_I know she's only a pokemon, but she seems so much like a human. Kind of weird sleeping with her because of that. I'm sure I'll get over it. Anyway I wonder if she'll like traveling with me. But mind reading? That'll be a new one…*_

He slowly fell asleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

(*)

Yep, kind of an abrupt ending there, sorry. And for those of you who think their relationship is off to a running start; don't worry, for the rest of the story they will take their time.

Incase anyone was wondering…

When Jacob is thinking;

*_Telepathy?_ _And…mind reading? So she must have heard when I thought…oh-no.*_

He thinks that Kirlia heard his first thought about her being pretty, which she didn't on the boat but did when the thought ran through his mind again at the lab.

And also;

_*I would wait as long as necessary to help her.*_

Is something that he didn't want her to hear but she did.

Anyway, names have meanings so here they are:

**Example**:

Name: (Pronunciation) Meaning(-)Reason

(*)

Jacob: (Jay-cub) He who supplies(-)He supplies Kyla with a new, safe home. Interesting fact: Currently the most popular boys name in the US.

Kyla: (Kai-la) Beautiful, Graceful(-)Self-explanatory I would think. Also sounds a bit like Kirlia.

Please review but no flaming.

I'll try to update as often as possible, no bad review will stop me. Thanks for reading.


	2. Striaton City Gym Battle

Chapter 2 Striaton City Gym Battle

Chapter 2 of my first FanFic.

Rated T+. Very little bad language, but may include adult themes as the story progresses.

A love story between a Gardevoir and her trainer (such a new idea right?).

Read and enjoy (yes, that's an order).

I don't own Pokemon, plain and simple.

Just as I thought, some people thought Chapter 1 was too fast. But just remember, they aren't in love yet. And this is a _Gardevoir _love story, and she's still a _Kirlia._ Anyway, there shouldn't be any problems with that for the rest of the story.

"Text" Speech

**-Text-** Telepathy

*_Text* _Thought

(*) Beginning/End

(*)(*)(*) Scene Change

(*)

Jacob awoke to a strange sound in the predawn light. Kyla was thrashing and crying in her sleep. Jacob knew not to wake her suddenly. He shook her gently, trying to awaken her.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

Kyla tossed around again, but didn't answer. -**Don't let him get me! Please!-**

Jacob was puzzled, "No one is going to get you, Kyla.I'm right here, you can trust me."

Kyla awoke. She sat up and shuddered. -**I know I can. I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream.-**

Jacob didn't want to push her, "Ok, if you're sure. Anyway, we should get ready to go. Remember, I was planning to start my journey today. You still want to go? It's not too late to take you back to your home in Hoenn."

Kyla nodded. –**No, I'm fine! I still want to go with you…just don't send me away….-**

"I wont if you want to stay. I didn't want to leave you behind. Do you want to travel inside your pokeball?"

**-No, if I could I would like to stay outside.-**

"Of course, whatever you would like. Just wait here while I shower." Jacob entered the bathroom.

Kyla stretched out on the bed, *_What a terrible nightmare…I'm glad Jacob was here for me. He'll be a great master, much kinder than my last one….* _She shuddered again, *_I never want to think of _him _again.*_

After a few minutes, Jacob exited the bathroom. He was again dressed in a lightweight hiking shirt with sturdy jeans. He picked up Kyla and ran downstairs with her in his arms. Jacob fed her cereal with her pokefood, which she told him was very good.

"Kyla," Jacob said as his pokemon finished eating. "Do you want to meet the rest of my pokemon?"

Kyla jumped out of her chair, -**Yes please! I'd love to meet my new friends.-**

"Ok, they're outside. Come on." Jacob held the door open and Kyla walked outside.

Jacob led the way to the forest; Kyla was scared of the dark shapes the early morning light made in between the trees.

Jacob stopped and called out, "Friends! Come out! We're going on a journey!"

Loud rustling scared Kyla, she held onto one of Jacob's legs. A few large, powerful pokemon exited the tree covering. Kyla didn't recognize any of the species; they weren't native to the Hoenn region where she had lived before.

Jacob smiled and patted Kyla's head to calm her. "It's ok Kyla, they're friendly."

Kyla relaxed, -**What kind of pokemon are they?-**

Jacob pointed to each pokemon in turn, "This is Aver, and he's an Emboar." He pointed to a large, red, pig-like pokemon with big fists.

Another huge shape stepped out; this one was a large white bear pokemon with frozen fangs and long claws.

"This is Orse, a Beartic."

Slow rustling revealed three more pokemon. One was a long green snake with leaves growing on the end of its tail. Another was a large, crocodilian pokemon with a black membrane covering its eyes. Large claws added to his frightening effect. The last one was a huge hippopotamus with several holes in its back that occasionally spewed dirt and dust into the air.

"Don't worry Kyla. They wont hurt you. This is Ethelda, she's a Serperior, and this is Donhue, a Krookodile. Terr is a Hippowdown; I got him from professor Rowan when he visited professor Juniper two years ago."

Kyla was frightened from these new pokemon. They were obviously well trained and very strong. Yet Kyla could sense a happiness from them; a fondness for their trainer.

"Everyone, this is Kyla, she's a Kirlia. She's coming with us on our next trip. And this time, it's our own journey. We get to challenge the Unova league!"

Cries of triumph rang from the frightening pokemon, they were looking forward to this journey as much as Jacob was.

"Alright everyone, back into your pokeballs. First stop, the Striaton City gym!"

He pulled five pokeballs from his pocket and recalled his pokemon. Kyla was still clutching Jacob's leg.

"What's wrong Kyla?"

Kyla shivered; -**Why do they all look so scary? I feel so small next to one of them. There aren't pokemon that big where I lived.-**

Kyla clutched Jacob's hand as they exited the woods, afraid she would get lost. She was never allowed to stay outside for very long before.

"They are very powerful, they've all reached their last evolution stage. So they aren't exactly cute and cuddly any more. But don't let their appearances scare you, they are all very kind pokemon."

Kyla nodded, -**Ok Jacob.-**

Jacob stood up, "Come on, we should try to get to Striaton City today, even though it's not too far away we should get started so we can challenge the gym after lunch."

Kyla nodded, Jacob picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Better view?"

-**Yeah, thanks Jacob. How far away is Striaton City?-**

Jacob looked at his watch, "We should be there a little after lunch. It's a real short trip. But after that the cities are a bit farther apart, so we'll make sure to stock up on supplies while in Striaton."

(*)(*)(*)

A small town stretched out beneath where Jacob and Kyla stood on the hill.

-**Is that Striaton?-**

"Not yet, this is Accumula Town. Striaton City isn't far away though."

Kyla looked up, several bird-like pokemon flew above her head. –**I've always wanted to travel. New sights are so exiting!-**

Jacob laughed, "Don't worry, you'll be able to see plenty with me. We have the whole of Unova to see!"

Kyla smiled, her new master had the same dream she did, to travel and see the world. She shivered suddenly, traveling brought up new memories of her old master. She didn't want to think about him now.

Jacob walked through Accumula Town with no problems. A few people stared, but they weren't used to seeing pokemon from different regions, they were all so far away. Kyla didn't like being the center of attention, but with Jacob with her she didn't feel frightened.

Jacob didn't stop; he quickly exited the small town and entered the next route. Once they were a ways from Accumula, he set Kyla back down.

"Sorry, but my shoulders are getting tired. Its not too far till we reach Striaton, then we can rest and get something to eat."

At the sound of food, Kyla's stomach grumbled loudly.

Jacob chuckled as he continued walking. After about an hour they exited another forest to find a new town.

"Our first stop: Striaton City." Jacob said quietly, "Now lets get something to eat."

The pokemon center cafeteria offered a small variety of sandwiches, soup, and pokefood. Jacob's other pokemon were too big to eat inside, so they ate outside the red building while Kyla stayed near Jacob.

They had sat down at a booth with their lunch when Kyla

-**Will I have to fight, Jacob?- **She asked, hoping he would say no.

"Not if you don't want to, you were almost in shock when she checked you. She said you shouldn't have to fight yet if you don't want to. And even if you were fine, I wouldn't force any of my pokemon to fight if they really didn't want to."

Kyla wondered about this. *_Was I really in that bad of shape? I still wonder why I decided to trust him right away. Maybe I just was too scared to stay alone any more. I should know better than to trust just anyone, but when I read his emotions…. No. I made the right choice, Jacob will take care of me, he doesn't have to desire to hurt any of his friends.*_

Kyla tried reading his mind again;

*_She decided to trust me, I can't let her down. We'll be great friends, I'm sure of it.*_

Kyla stopped eating her pokefood.

-**Jacob, why do you want to battle the gyms? Why not just explore without fighting?-**

Jacob thought about this for a minute.

"That a good question. And I'm not sure that I have a good answer. When a trainer and his pokemon defeat a gym leader they earn a badge. So badges are like a symbol of strength. When a trainer defeats all eight gyms, then they can enter then Unova league and challenge the champion. If a trainer defeats the entire league then they become the new champion and are recognized as the strongest trainer n Unova.

"It's always been my dream to become the champion of Unova, then I can be the champion _and _a professor. So I've been training my team for years to be as strong as they could be, and Juniper has been helping a lot. Now we're ready to take on almost every gym."

Kyla nodded, her first master had the same dream in Hoenn, but he was much crueler then Jacob was. Then he traded her…and instead of life getting better, it just got much worse.

-**Ok Jacob, I want to watch you fight this gym. Maybe I'll fight the next one.-**

Jacob smiled, "Great, I'll get the others and we'll be on our way."

(*)(*)(*)

The gym building seemed to reach up high into the evening sky, it was almost 2:00, the gym closed at 2:30, and he had gotten here just in time.

Jacob wasn't the least bit frightened. This was the easiest gym in Unova, or so he was told. But still he entered the building cautiously.

The inside wasn't anything like he expected, several people were seated at tables. They were eating food and reading menus, wasn't this supposed to be a gym?

Jacob let go of Kyla's hand and rang the bell on the counter. Three strange boys appeared from the back of the restaurant.

"Can we help you?" The first boy, a boy with scary green eyes and matching hair asked.

Then second boy, this one with some sort of messed up blue hair that covered one eye, picked up a menu.

"Would you like to see today's special?"

The third boy, had red eyes and a red hairdo that looked like someone added super-glue to his hair gel, grabbed a cup from underneath the counter.

"We have some excellent drinks for you, what would you like?"

Jacob, baffled by the strange appearances of the boys in front of him, finally shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I must be in the wrong place. I was looking for the gym." He turned to leave.

The red haired boy snapped his fingers. "The gym? You're in the right place!"

The blue boy set down the menu, "Follow us, the gym is this way."

A few seconds later, the four boys and Kyla had entered another door in the back of the restaurant. A large battle platform stretched out in front of them.

Jacob's eyes glowed, "Perfect!"

The green haired boy smiled, "Glad you like it. My name is Cilan, this is Cress and Chili." He pointed to the other boys in turn. "To receive your badge, you must defeat just one of us. Which of us would you like to battle?"

Jacob ran to one side of the arena, "Doesn't matter to me, just someone get ready for a battle!"

Cilan chuckled, "What a spicy trainer. He is very eager for his gym battle, and is a bit reckless about letting us decide who will fight. Just like one spicy ingredient you can pick out in a sweet recipe…. All right! I'll battle you."  
Cilan took his place on the other side of the gym.

"Go, Pansage!"

A green monkey-like pokemon exited its pokeball; Jacob couldn't help but see the resemblance between the Pansage's leaf and Cilan's hair.

"Alright, Aver go!"

The large Emboar stepped in front of the tiny Pansage, forcing it to cower a bit.

Kyla was still scared of the large pokemon and clutched Jacob's leg again.

Jacob looked down, "Kyla, why don't you sit in the chair over there? Then you wont have to worry about accidentally being hurt."

Kyla nodded, she teleported herself into the chair one the side of the gym. It was near other chairs and bleachers for people to watch the battle, most of which were full with girls and other fans cheering on Cilan.

Jacob looked over to make sure Kyla was settled before he started the fight.

"I'll start!" Cilan called out before Jacob had the chance. "Pansage, use Dig!"

Pansage burrowed quickly into the ground in front of Aver.

"Hold still!" Jacob ordered his pokemon.

The huge pokemon stood where he was and didn't move, the Pansage jumped out of the ground right in front of Aver and punched him in the stomach.

Aver didn't flinch, he looked down slowly.

"Use Fire Spin!"

Aver was about to breathe fire on the tiny Pansage, but it had started to run away.

"Bullet Seed, Pansage!"

Pansage turned around and shot a bunch of seeds out of his mouth that hit Aver, but didn't damage him.

"Fire Spin again!"

A long blast of fire shot out of Aver's mouth and hit Pansage dead-on. It fainted after just the one hit.

Cilan grabbed a pokeball and returned his pokemon to it, "I guess that's the end of our battle, what strength!"

Cress stepped toward Jacob, and handed him a gym badge. "This symbolizes that you have beaten our gym, well done!"

Jacob placed the badge in his case, and began to exit the building. "Thanks guys, it was fun."

He made a beeline for the door. Chili and Cress followed him out, shouting.

"But you haven't tried our special yet!"

"We have a lovely table for just for you!"

Jacob grabbed Kyla, passing a bunch of disappointed fans. The two of them made it our of the building without any of the gym leaders catching them.

Jacob and Kyla entered the Pokemon Center quickly.

"I don't like those guys, they _really _know how to creep someone out!"

Kyla giggled, -**Lighten up, they're younger than you are you know.-**

Jacob shrugged, "Come on, lets get a room for the night."

The room Jacob checked out was large, with two queen sized beds and a big window that showed off the city's lights. The other side of the room had an entrance to the bathroom and a large closet.

Kyla stepped inside and gasped, -**This room is so big! Do I get a bed to myself?-**

Jacob set his bag down, "I'm glad you like it, and yes, that bed is for you."

Kyla flipped her green hair and began to dance around the room, -**Thank you!-**

Jacob laughed, "Come on Kyla. It's getting late and we have a busy day of traveling tomorrow. We should get to bed soon."

(*)(*)(*)

Jacob was fast asleep, Kyla lay awake on the bed across from him. She had just woken up from another nightmare. She was debating what to do next, but found the strength to crawl into bed beside Jacob. Then, with Jacob snoring softly beside her, she fell asleep.

After what must have been a few hours, Kyla awoke again. This time Jacob sat up as well. Kyla didn't know what else to do, she jumped into Jacob's arms and began to cry.

Jacob was surprised, "What's wrong Kyla? Are you alright?"

Kyla knew what she had to do; she decided to tell him everything. It would help to have someone who understood what she had been through in her past.

(*)

I'm exited to write the nest chapter, Kyla's past unveiled. *Suspense*

I hate the first gym leaders…they look so weird. I tried making fun of them, and I think I succeeded.

So, names have meanings so here they are:

Note: Many of the pokemon's names are my own pet variants of real names.

**Example**:

Name: (pronunciation) Meaning(-)Reason

Aver: (Ah-ver) My form of Averett, meaning: Brave, Strong Boar(-)Emboar is a Fighting type boar, very fitting.

Orse: (Orse) My form of Orso, meaning: Bear(-)Beartic is a bear, also very fitting.

Ethelda: (Eh-thel-duh) My form of Ethelinda, meaning: Noble Serpent(-)Serperiors are snakes, plus they are the Regal pokemon (regal = royal/noble).

Donhue: (Don-hue) My form of Donahue, meaning: Dark Fighter(-)He's a dark type, not too many choices.

Terr: (Tare) My form of Terran, meaning: Earthman(-)Hippowdown are ground types, so it makes sense…sort of.


	3. Kyla's past

Chapter 3

Kyla's Past

Don't worry, I haven't quit and I don't plan to until I reach the end. My computer had crashed, nothing I could do about that.

And I suppose I lied before, I didn't enjoy writing this too much. It's worse than I thought it would be. I had to edit a BUNCH of it because it was a bit…gruesome, I suppose. But not any more.

This Chapter will be from Kyla's point of view until the scene change, since she's supposed to be telling the story to Jacob.

Read and Enjoy.

I don't own Pokemon.

Rated T

"Text" Speech

*_Text* _Thought

-**Text- **Telepathy

(*)(*)(*) Scene Change

(*) Beginning/End

(*)

When I was born, my parents, a Gardevoir and Gallade, rejected me. As did my brother and sister, a Ralts and Kirlia. They were special, they all had blue coloring instead of normal green hair like me.

I was cared for until I could take care of myself, then was kicked out from my home after just a few months. I was alone, my family didn't want me and I had no friends.

After a few days, a young boy found me and caught me as part of his pokemon team. I thought my life would get better, maybe I had finally found a friend. I was dead wrong.

He would make me fight till I had no energy left; he made me face stronger opponents without any care of my well being. After almost a year, we found a man who demanded a fight. He was dressed in a white lab jacket, and his emotions frightened me. But I was forced to battle against him first.

My master, Tab, sent me to battle the man's Zangoose. I knew I couldn't win.

The Zangoose' emotions were not good. Evil emitted from it, same as its master. I feared them both much more than I did Tab.

"Ralts! Use Confusion!"

My attacks weren't very powerful, but I didn't want the Zangoose to be near me. My attack rammed the opponent's pokemon into a thick tree.

"Zangoose, Shadow Claw." The man said quietly.

Zangoose ran towards me and ran his black claws down my back. The battle was over, and I was injured. Tab didn't hurry to get me to a pokemon center though. I almost wonder if he liked hearing me cry from pain.

After a while we had reached the next town, and my wounds were infected by the time Nurse Joy saw me. Tab didn't seem to care; after I was healed he made me fight even harder, so much that the claw marks never fully healed.

We were walking another route; I was stuck inside my stuffy pokeball.

I was trapped for a while, and when I was allowed to exit Tab was there with the same evil man from before. Behind them was a machine that I didn't recognize.

The man smiled, "It will do."

I was recalled; soon I felt a strange sensation come over me. I felt…free. But it only lasted for a second. Then I was again uncomfortable inside my pokeball.

It struck me; I must have been traded to that man, the man I feared since our battle. Tab only cared about strong pokemon; I was worth very little to him. So little that he traded me to that…person.

I was released again; my new master placed a strange device that buckled tightly around my arm. Tab left, and I could easily read his mind as he did. *_Finally, it's gone. And now with this Zangoose I have a better chance of beating the next gym.*_

I cried, I wasn't worth anything to my old master. And now, I could sense this man had worse ideas of what to do with me.

He pulled a device from his pocket and studied it for a second. "Good, you're close to evolving. Eat these."

The man gave me two candies and I had no choice but to obey him. I ate them, and they tasted good. I almost wondered if he _wasn't _evil. But his emotions were still mean, and I didn't like it.

After eating the candy, I felt strange again. My body glowed and changed, I was evolving. I was now a Kirlia, and was much stronger than before. I attempted to use Psychic against the man, to escape. But none of my powers worked.

"I don't have enough to make you evolve again, but this form will do just fine."

I was recalled into my pokeball. Which was even more uncomfortable now that I'd evolved. I was called out sometime later, in a large white building.

I was carried through a large metal door into a window-less, dark room. My new master placed me on a strange platform, it was hard, cold, and had strange metal circles, two on each end, that I didn't know what were used for. He took my pokeball from his pocket, and set it on the table. He picked up a nearby hammer and crushed it. I felt strange, free almost, though I was still stuck in this room, and again my powers weren't working. My former master then left the room, and a new man entered.

He was wearing a white doctor's uniform uniform, which frightened me. Doctors brought back bad memories of painful wounds I received in battle.

"Hold still, creature." He said coldly.

He grabbed my arms and fastened them in the metal circles so tightly I couldn't move them at all. I began to kick out with my legs, to try to keep this man away.

"I said to hold still. If you don't…you may not have any legs left to kick."

I cried from understanding, I would be lucky to get out of here alive. He fastened my legs the same way as my arms, so that I was stretched out on the cold surface.

"I don't have time to listen to your screams, so this serum will knock you out so you won't feel anything."

He injected a medicine into my arm just like Nurse Joy did sometimes at the pokemon center. Immediately afterwards I fell asleep. Quite a while later I was awake again, inside a different small window-less room on top of a short, uncomfortable bed.

The first thing I wanted to do was go back to sleep. My whole body burned with pain. I still had on the strange device that had been placed on my arm after I was traded for, and I couldn't get it off. I knew it was the reason why I couldn't use my powers.

This went on for days, then weeks. I was cared for like a prisoner, and was lucky to be fed once a day. As months went by, I kept looking for means of escape. The "Doctors" would operate on me at least once a week, and each time after they finished it hurt worse. There was no way out of my cell, and I was never allowed outside.

I lost count after the first few months, but after what I guessed to be about six months, my luck changed.

I was brought in for another experiment, and they injected the same serum to put me to sleep. But this time, I awoke much sooner then other times. When I opened my eyes I could see I was still in the same operating room.

There was one man in the room, near the door. But I could hear another voice from outside the doorway.

"Just leave it and help, this ship has to be loaded today so it can be on its way."

The man left, but I still couldn't move because I was strapped to the table. I sensed something though; the same device on my arm was gone. Of course they would've had to take it off to bind me to the table. I quickly teleported so that I was sitting up on the table. I was dizzy, and my legs hurt, so I teleported myself to the doorway.

I knew I couldn't Teleport out because I hadn't been outside for months and wasn't able to picture it clearly any more. Nobody was around, so I followed the sound of footsteps since I knew they had to lead out eventually.

I could barely move, but I tried hard to get to the end of the hall. There was no one around, so I followed the footsteps the best I could. I could hear the sound of water nearby, and followed because I wanted to get outside so badly.

I saw a door closing and quickly held it to look inside. There were several people in a large bay with a boat in the water in the middle. Several people were gathered around the boat loading crates.

I slipped out the door and behind a wooden box before I was spotted. Then I realized this must be the way I could get out. I opened the loose top, it was empty inside, and crawled in.

I sat for a while, and almost wondered if they wouldn't load me onto the boat. Then I was lifted and set down again later. I could tell I was on the boat because I could feel the rocking of it as it worked it's way out of the bay.

I took the lid off my crate and got out. It was light, because my box was placed outside and I breathed in the fresh air deeply. However the bay was still in sight and there was panicking as they saw me on the ship. I could read their thoughts, and they wanted…no _needed _to get me back. And they were willing to do whatever it took to do it.

I ran inside the cargo area of the ship and cried, because I knew I would never be free of them, because they were coming after me.

(*)(*)(*)

Jacob held Kyla as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I swear if I had been there…seeing people mistreat pokemon really makes me angry."

He moved Kyla so he could look into her eyes.

"I promise you, if those people ever come after here that I will keep you safe. No matter what."

(*)

I know, it wasn't worth the wait. And the details are a bit vague because of all the editing I did, sorry.

But something is better than nothing. I'll be able to update sooner than before, having my computer really helps with that. But I'll be going to the Pokemon National Championships next weekend so I can get Chapter 4 up after that maybe.

Please review, and wish me luck for Nationals. :)


End file.
